barnyardfandomcom-20200214-history
Otis
Otis is the main protagonist of the ''Barnyard'' franchise. He is Ben's adoptive son, Daisy's ex-husband, Lil' Ben's father, Abby's boyfriend, and Pip's best friend. Appearance Otis is a white steer with black spots. Despite not being a female, he has a pink snout and udder. Personality Otis is an intelligent, fun-loving, friendly, energetic, happy-go-lucky, somewhat goofy, carefree, adventurous cow who knows how to work guitars, cell phones, and microphones. Instead of having strict rules, he'd rather have fun and mess around all he wants and not take responsibilities. Otis is glad to face his fears to save his best friends, but when it comes to money, Otis is usually selfish and keeps it all to himself. Despite this, he truly is a nice guy and a bovine heart of gold. He is in love with Abby and enjoys hanging out and having fun with his friends. He also likes to pull tricks on the Beadys and the Farmer. In the film, Otis has a somewhat rebellious big-man on campus nature with his adoptive father Ben and deliberately ignores him when he tells him to grow up and be more responsible instead of messing around with his best friends since he will become the new leader of the Barnyard someday. After Ben gets murdered by Dag and the coyotes, Otis becomes extremely depressed and not as happy, devastated by his father's death. Later, Otis is finally elected the new leader, despite blaming himself for Ben's death and constantly dwelling on it as he feels that he should've been there for him instead of partying with his best friends. Towards the end of the film, Otis avenges his father by bravely defeating Dag in the Junkyard while rescuing the captured hens. Upon arriving back home that night, Otis becomes a loving husband to Daisy and a father to his newborn son Lil' Ben (whom he and Daisy had named after his late father). Slowly, Otis starts to mature as a new leader, husband, and father. Otis is rather gullible as in the Back at the Barnyard episode "Abby and Veronica," while playing ball with Abby, when she fake-panicked and asked Otis if there is a scorpion on a nearby tree while pointing at it, Otis immediately believed her words and freaked out and was quickly the last one to lose the game and be hit by Abby's ball. Human disguises Among his many disguises in Back at the Barnyard are newscaster Gil O'Malley (in "The Big Barnyard Broadcast" and "Anchor Cow"), politician Ned Bovine (in "Otis for Mayor"), golfer Heifer Woods (punning off Tiger Woods in "Cowdyshack"), real estate agent Dick Human (in "Buyers Beware"), or Bob Notacow (in "Bling My Barn"). Otis has a superhero alter-ego as Cowman. He has even gone as far as to dress in drag as a female to prove that girls have it easy in the episode "Some Like It Snotty." Early life In his youth, Otis lost his mother when he was a calf. It is unknown what happened to his father, but he presumably died of an illness. Afterwards, Otis was adopted and taken in by Ben and lived a happy, normal life with him. When he was young, Otis was picked on by a bullying duck named Krauser Krebs. Then Otis grew up and made friends with the other animals of the Barnyard. In the film, Otis had lost Ben when Dag murdered him outside the chicken coop, and Otis blamed himself for his father's death since he wasn't there for him. In the end, Otis defeated Dag and became a father to Daisy's newborn son Lil' Ben. Trivia * Despite being biologically male, Otis has an udder (just like the other boy cows). In reality, only female cows have udders, not bulls. It is unknown why all the male cows were made like this in the franchise. * Otis is nicknamed Oaty by Maddy. Gallery Barnyard Otis 2.jpg Barnyard Otis.jpg Barnyard The Original Party Animals Otis.jpg Barnyard-otis.png|Otis, as he appears in Back at the Barnyard Barnyardcongo.jpg|Otis conga dancing with his friends Barnyard-otis.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Barnyard: The Original Party Animals Characters Category:Back at the Barnyard Characters Category:Barnyard: The Video Game Characters Category:Cowman: The Uddered Avenger characters